


Spy Me Love

by slyfighter2011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>t's only 2 weeks after The Boy Who Lived Defeated Voldemort. In a Comas both Severus and Harry share of St. Mungo's room in their recovery. Severus awakens to himself confused and able to use his voice for now, and wondering how he survived. Noticing a lifeless looking Potter wondering why he is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SPY ME LOVE

Summary: It's only 2 weeks after The Boy Who Lived Defeated Voldemort. In a Comas both Severus and Harry share of St. Mungo's room in their recovery. Severus awakens to himself confused and able to use his voice for now, and wondering how he survived. Noticing a lifeless looking Potter wondering why he is there. 

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowlings is the boss, I'm merely borrowing! 

 

It all started out a two weeks after the final battle between The Dark Lord and Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived. The two biggest contributors to the end of this war were in deep medical comas. One with a recovering core and the other with a deadly wound in their neck. They had been placed in the same room with one another, but it didn’t matter as both were placed in induced comas. Neither knew that the other was their besides their souls and by their magic. It was only til Severus had been placed with Potter had Harry's stats began to change in showing improvement.

It was as if Severus' magic was helping Potter's core restore itself. Although it was rare it was said only bonded or soul-mates could do something like that. If these two were bound, how and when had the two done so. It was very clear that neither cared much for the other or had all of that been a ruse. Could it have been accidentally with the craziness of the war.

It had been reported before Harry Potter had passed out from complete magically exhaustion and near detached core. Potter had declared Snape's innocence as he walked towards the Shericking Shack in hopes that Snape was still alive so he could thank him for everything. Before Harry could he collapsed from all this wounds but mostly from the magical exhaustion that had been looming over him.

Two weeks had come and gone since then, two weeks since the fall of the darkest wizard in the last decade if not longer. It had been all because of boy who lived, but had in not been for agent who helped lead to this defeat of Voldemort. Who sacrificed so much for this cause, who gave up as much as the Boy Who Lived. 

It had been over an hour since the nurses had came to check the vitals of either Harry or Severus, and neither seemed to be stirring under the coma that they'd been placed under by their doctor. Severus' wounds were starting to heal, and the mediwizard had came in last thought it would be alright to release the medical healing coma spells over Severus Snape, the killer of Albus Dumbledore even with his proclaimed innocence by Harry Potter the Defeater of You-Know-Who who had all been out of it and possibly not knowing what he was saying at the time. 

It was not fifteen minutes after the nurses left that Severus woke up dazed and confused thinking he had died. It was the only possible option right? The last thing he could remember was giving Potter the memories he had to give for him explaining everything. Blinking and feeling the sheering stab of pain in his neck and remembering Nagini being striking him in the neck. He placed his hand over the wound and felt raised up places where the wound had been. 

If he wasn't dead where was he? Severus was disoriented, he didn't understand where he was, nor did he feel very like himself. Maybe it was because he woke up not knowing what was happening or really going on. The last things that Severus could remember was being on the verge of dying. Starting to get his wits about him, he looked over and saw Potter laying there somewhat lifeless with barely any color to his face. It made him wonder did Potter do it, was the war over or did the Dark Lord won. He felt no pain in his Dark Mark, and could only mean one thing for all of this to him, it meant that it was over but he would not get his hopes over this because one that meant he could be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban. Death would've been a better option if that, but he was alive after everything. He should be grateful, but the only question was looming on his mind was how he was alive. He was on the verge of death, he had made his peace with it. 

It was then that Severus remembered something, but he thought he was hallucinating the wave of Potter's magic over his own. Had Potter linked them somehow? Severus didn't even know what was wrong with Potter, or why they were in the same room. It was then that Severus heard the door knob begin to turn. He was laying flat he assumed that it was because of his wound that they didn't want to tempt anything with it til they were sure that it was heal enough. When he saw the white cloud of a Mediwizards cloak from his corner of his eye. “Well look whose rejoined the living.” Severus started to retort back to that, but the Mediwizard spoke as he saw it, “No no, Mr. Snape, don't try to speak yet. You retained some damage to your voice box, and ever with spell and potion to repair it. We do not know how much damage still remains.” He listened as the man whose name was Martin from what he could see of the tag on the nametag. Severus nodded in understanding of what was going on, he knew that where Nagini attack him it was surprising he survived at all. “I'm surprised that you even surived with as badly as you was bleeding when they first brought you and Mr. Potter in.” Potter was bleeding, or just him. Confused he gazed over at Potter, why was Potter even here? Shouldn't he be up and celebrating. He didn't even know what the date was, but it felt like he'd been here while due to the dying flowers that were in their room. 

“Mr. Potter has psychical and magically exhaustion, he nearly detached his core trying to make his way back to you, after defeating You-Know-Who, I heard.” Severus eyes widened in shock, why had Potter came in search of him? Potter had to know that he was near death after living him, why not leave him to die. It was what he had wanted, what he had made peace with as the war would come to an end. Severus had no plans of surviving this war, no plans of living. Maybe he could live the wizarding world and play off that Severus Snape was dead, and have a peaceful life. 

The only thing that Severus could figure out why Potter had done what he done, was because of the connection he had with Potter's mother, maybe? To thank him? To say now that he understand why they way that he was towards him? It was something that would bother him, at least until he could capture some answers. “Well you look well, I'll be back later on. Try not to use your voice unless truly needed.” Severus nodded in understanding. He watched Mediwizard Martin leave his bedside for Potter's. 

Listening to the Mediwizard mutter to himself as he talked to himself about Potter's odd case that he had been improving, but was still not willing to wake up on his own. That was odd, how long had Potter been out of the healing coma spell, how long had they been here truly. Severus didn't know and didn't feel that his voice was strong enough to ask. Potter still looked very sickly, even with however long that they'd been there. Just why hadn't Potter woken up yet? There could be numerous of reasons as to way he hadn't. Severus was flabbergasted that no one was by Potter's side twenty-four seven awaiting him to wake up. Just who all had they lost in the war, was now a question that was lingering in the back of Severus' mind. Severus also was not thinking about what time it was, their room only had artificial lighting so he had no idea what time of day that it was. 

 

Next Chapter: Severus has visitors, as well as Harry. Severus is allowed to speak a little. 

A/N 

First of Happy First Day of November, ;) lol Sorry for the crappestness of this. But I just thought of this so, I thought id put it out there I have not forgotten my other stories I'm working on them.   
Beta is welcomed, so msg me :)  
check out my fb page msg me there too if you want to be a beta :D  
www(dot)facebook(dot)com(slash)Slytherinfighter2011  
Hope every one had a great Halloween!  
And I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter! Of what I hope to be many more.

-Sly


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope everyone is enjoying this new story, I'll be rereading and writing on the other stories I have soon. 

-Sly

Severus had awakened over a week ago, he noticed that neither of them got many visitors. Potter was still out, and the mediwizards seemed very unsure as to why. It had been three weeks since the battle had ended sure Potter magical exhaustion should have resolved itself by now, even with the nearly detached magical core. Severus thought Potter would at least be awake by now, but he wasn't. Severus also didn't know how long ago that they'd taken his healing coma off of him. It was worry some for some people and possibly for the whole wizarding world as their Savior was in a coma. It made him wondered where the rest of the Golden Trio was, as far as he knew in the last week no one had visited either one of them. Severus still didn't know who all died in this war, or the damage to Hogwarts and all. Was he still Headmaster? He was filled with more questions, than he was with answers. Because he had no one to answer the questions that he had.

It had been then that he heard a knock at the door, who he assumed was just a nurse or mediwizard as they came in and out checking on Potter more so than himself probably because he was awake now. When he looked up towards the door he saw that it was Mervina, who looked very somber for what should be a time of celebration. Severus didn't know who she was here for, or if she was here for him than she knew that the Mediwizards had not permitted him to speak yet.

The two stared at one another for the longest time before Severus gestured to the seat. Mervina nodded as she walked over to the chair closest to his bed. Severus started to open his mouth to speak before reaching for the paper the nurses gave him to communicate with along with the quill. He wrote 'What do you want to know?” Handing the paper off to Mervina. “Was it planned?” Severus nodded, before taking a piece of paper again and writing, 'He was already dying I managed to curve the curse, but we needed away to secure my position. I had told Albus that Draco Malfoy's mother had came to me and made me take an unbreakable vow encase Malfoy could not complete his mission in killing Aphlbus. Albus wanted me to be the one to kill him so in turn he made me take a vow as well.' Was how he ended it, “Before Mr. Potter passed out completely he muttered something about memories and Albus' Pensieve.” So she had also viewed the memories, it made him wonder how many people had view it. He glanced over towards Potter and glared, “You better now blame that boy for exposing your privacy, he would not go to the Great Hall to asset his injuries til he passed out saying you was innocence and needed to be checked on to see if you was still alive. If it had not been for the boy you would've been.” Severus' glare softened but also darkened, and took another piece of paper. 'I did not asked to be saved, I had made my terms with death and know that it was probability. I did not asked to be saved!' He wrote this time throwing the paper at her.

“I know this Severus, but when he does wake try not to hard on him.” She said gazing sadly over at the sleeping form of Potter. “Because when he wakes, if he wakes things with be very difficult for him.” She was thinking about Remus Lupin and Tonks and their son who was Potter's godson. Both of them were dead, but many others were dead as well. Everything was put on hold till Harry awoke, meaning no trails just full cells with Death Eaters. Remus was the last true connection to his mother and father, besides Severus with the memories that he'd shared with Harry. 'Why's that? Who all died?' Severus handed off the piece of paper to McGonagall.

“Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix LeStrange, Fred Weasley, are a few that were killed along with numerous of others.” Merniva closed her eyes for those she knew, even thought she knew Bellatrix when she was a young girl, she was happy she was dead, at the hands of Molly Weasley. Mervina watched Severus features change from anger to anguish but not for himself, for Potter. That boy had been through so much already, the last of his remaining family was dead, that knew his father. It was then that it hit him, Severus that he was the last remaining link for Harry, but not of his father in the sense of friendship. Severus had been tormented at the hands of James Potter, but he was the last remaining link to Potter's mother Lily. Was that why Potter saved him? Surely Harry didn't know before hand that Lupin was dead, could he have? Shaking his head from his thoughts, he wrote down. 'Was there any gravely injured besides Potter and myself?' He wrote passing the paper off to her. He watched her nod, “Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It was more so Post-War, they were attacked by rouge Death Eaters that hadn't been caught yet.” That answered why no one had been coming to see Potter. Writing again, this writing thing was beginning to annoy Severus he tossed the quill aside, and opened his mouth. It was hard and rough and barely there, “What happened to them.” He spoke not above a whisper. “Severus you shouldn't be speaking.” He sent her a glare at her and then the Paper that was cluttering the room already. “Again, I ask what happened to them?” In a more deeper demanding tone but still in a whisper.

It was just easier to speak than it was to write with the person in the same room as them. Had he been writing a letter then it wouldn't have been so bad, but with she within distance of himself it was just easier to speak. “They were tortured because the Death Eaters couldn't get to Potter themselves. Ms. Granger has a cursed scars on her arms and face. The one of her right forearm came from being tortured at Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix with Mudblood carved into her arm.” Severus could hear the sadness that was in Merniva's voice. “And Mr. Weasley?” He spoke softy. “He got stabbed in the eye with his own wand when Yaxley cast the disarming charm along with another spell to try and stab with Ms. Granger with Mr. Weasley's wand and he jumped in front of it to save her from being stabbed and he got stabbed in the eye with it. Ms. Granger also got a huge cursed scarred with a huge letter M over her face. They both got cursed as well, neither are in very stable condition, Molly is wore thin between those two, because Ms. Granger obiviated her parents memories of her and sent them to Australia.” That explained somewhat of why no one had came to check in on him, was he they only one worried about Potter?

Once his job was done, it was like he no longer mattered, Harry didn't in Severus eyes. Was it like this on the outside as well? Had everyone turned and forgotten who mattered? Who saved them? These things shouldn't be mattering to Severus, why was he worrying over Harry Potter. “Severus?” Minerva questioned him. “I'm alright, was there something else you wanted to tell me?” She shook her head no, but there had been something else he could tell it from her eyes. “You get some rest, I'll be back in a few days to check on you, and Mr. Potter.” Severus nodded closing his eyes, after bidding his goodbyes to her. Whatever was bothering her would come out eventually.

Next Chapter: Severus is allowed to be talking by end of the week, when Minerva returns to check on Severus and Harry and to discuss things beyond the walls of St. Mungo's and Harry Potter begins to stir with Severus standing over him.

A/N READ AND REVIEW :D  
-Sly


End file.
